I Got U
by MariHanson
Summary: Tras la muerte del presidente Netero se realiza un evento para seleccionar un nuevo presidente. Por distintos motivos, Gon, Killua, Kurapika y Leorio se vuelven a encontrar, formando nuevamente un grupo, aunque con otros integrantes más. Biscuit, ha perdido algo muy preciado para ella, y Killua decide ayudarla a seguir adelante sin "eso".
1. La despedida a nuestro reencuentro

**Capítulo 1:** "_La despedida a nuestro reencuentro"_

Comenzaron a alejarse de ella debido a la carta de hechizo que habían utilizado. Killua sintió un extraño dolor en su pecho, aquel sentimiento no le sabía para nada bien, la estaba dejando ir. ¿Por qué diablos no había aceptado ir con ellos? Mirando nuevamente hacia atrás aún distinguía su figura, que agitaba su mano en forma de despedida. Suspiró.

Se estaban acercando a una pequeña isla, donde podía divisarse la silueta de una persona pescando, ¿Podría ser aquella persona el padre de Gon? Pues en cuestión de momentos lo descubrirían…

-Papá…- lo llamó Gon luego de aterrizar. El hombre se volteó, su mirada era penetrante.

-Lo siento- respondió el hombre provocando que las esperanzas del cazador de cabellos oscuros se destruyeran lentamente- pero no tengo ningún hijo.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó el albino rápidamente antes de aceptar la derrota.

-Nigg-respondió poniéndose en pié- ¿Y eso qué?

-Su nombre es Nigg, pero él afirma no tener ningún hijo, y ahora que lo veo de cuerpo completo, no parece ser mi padre, Killua- Gon parecía haberse tomado muy bien el hecho de que su plan había fallado.

-¡Gon!- exclamó Killua enfadado, pero aliviado de que su amigo no estuviera deprimido- ¡¿Por qué no utilizaste la carta para que nos llevara con Ging Freecs, en lugar de con Nigg?!- le gritó con una vena sobresaliendo de su sien.

-Lo siento, Killua- se disculpó agachando la cabeza y jugando con sus dedos índices- No se me había ocurrido- luego de decir esto, sacó la lengua guiñando un ojo.

-¡GOONNN!- el albino estaba tan molesto que golpeó a su amigo en la cabeza.

-Oye, ¿Por qué fue eso? Ya me había disculpado…- Su tono de voz fue aumentando en volumen al mismo tiempo que iniciaban una discusión.

-¡¿Cómo es eso de que no "puedes" realizar predicciones?! ¡NEON! Siempre te he dado todo lo que quisiste ¡¿Así es como me pagas?!- la ira y desesperación habían convertido al Light Nostrade en un monstruo. En las últimas semanas, había decaído ante la bebida; y también había empezada a golpear a Neon.

En todas las ocasiones en las llegaba al punto de agredirla, Kurapika intervenía intentando tranquilizarlo, pero éstas escenas se repetían cada vez con más frecuencia, y el joven no sabía hasta cuando su jefe oiría sus razonamientos.

-¡¿No me responderás nada?!- gritó golpeando a la joven en su bello y delicado rostro.

Ella solo retuvo las lágrimas. Kurapika sentía la impotencia recorriendo su cuerpo ¿Cómo es que podía abusar de una persona como Neon? Tan angelical e inocente, solo un verdadero monstruo podría hacerle daño.

Cuando abrió la boca para hablar, Senritsu entró en la habitación agitada.

-Señor Nostrade, tiene visitas esperando por usted- evitó demostrar su horror cuando vió la mejilla de Neón.

-Bien, vámonos- el hombre parecía disgustado. Pasó junto a la chica dándole una última mirada intimidante.

Cuando abandonaron el cuarto de la joven, el rubio se sentó junto a ella en su cama.

-¿Ésta bien?- le preguntó en un tono extremadamente dulce que no recordaba haber usado con nadie más.

-Sí, supongo- las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

-Neon-sama…- Kurapika estaba aturdido.

Le tomó delicadamente el rostro con una mano y la obligó a mirarlo. Una vez estuvieron frente a frente, se acercó lentamente a ella, para en fin besarla.

Así era como siempre acababan aquellas situaciones. Luego de que su padre le hiciera daño, era a él a quien le correspondía consolar su dolor, pero últimamente entre ellos había algo más que la relación de jefe-guardaespaldas. Temía que el señor Nostrade se llegara a enterar, no por lo que le podría ocurrir a él, sino por Neon, a quien podría dañar a voluntad.

Luego de separarse, la estrechó entre sus brazos.

-Prometo que esto pronto acabará- le susurro dándose cuenta de que le había hecho una promesa que no podría cumplir.

Mientras continuaban con su pelea, no notaron que el hombre ya se había ido, y que estaba empezando a atardecer.

-¡Si lo hubieras dicho antes…!- empezó a gritar Gon, pero su voz desapareció cuando se percató que el paisaje a su alrededor comenzaba a cambiar- ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

-Parece una técnica nen- respondió Killua utilizando gyo.

Todo lo que estaba a su alrededor se sumió en una extraña oscuridad. Cuando el paisaje se empezó a despejar, notaron que ya no se encontraban en aquella isla rodeada de árboles florecidos. En cambio, estaban en un salón lleno de gente tan perpleja como ellos.

-Bienvenidos cazadores- un extraño hombrecito de color verde apareció en un balcón frente a ellos- Mi nombre es Bean, y están en este lugar gracias a la técnica nen de uno de mis colegas.

-¡Ah!- exclamó Gon- Ese es el ayudante del presidente, lo conocimos durante el examen ¿Lo recuerdas Killua?

-Si- corroboró mirando entre la multitud de cazadores.

-Seré breve ya que estamos faltos de tiempo- continuó el ayudante- El motivo para reunirlos aquí es que necesitamos un nuevo presidente- se oyeron algunas voces susurrando- Nuestro anterior presidente, el señor Netero, ha fallecido esta mañana por causas desconocidas- había un deje de tristeza en su voz- Elegiremos a nuestro nuevo líder basándonos en los datos que recolectaremos en una prueba que les haremos para medir sus capacidades como cazadores.

-¿De qué trata esa prueba?- se oyó una voz.

-Una cacería, por supuesto- sonrió- podrán llevarlas a cabo en grupos o individualmente, pero deben saber que habrá solo un nuevo presidente. Deberán ponerse de acuerdo en cómo repartirse las riquezas propias del nuevo dueño del cargo.

-¡Gon! ¡Killua!- una voz familiar los llamó, y al voltearse vieron a un joven acercándoseles.

-¡Kurapika!- exclamó Gon con una gran sonrisa abrazándolo.

-¡Hey!- fue el saludo del albino al verlo.

- Que bueno haberlos encontrado en esta multitud de personas- el rubio sonrió ligeramente- ¿Qué les pareció la noticia?

-Una tragedia- respondió el castaño separándose de él.

-Mnh, no lo sé… no parece ser interesante- opinó killua desinteresado.

-Pero este evento sería una gran oportunidad para ti, Gon- ambos lo miraron confundidos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tu padre es un famoso cazador, de seguro participará en una cacería como esta- su punto era muy bueno.

-Tienes razón- pensó el castaño detenidamente- ¿Qué opinas, Killua?

-No lo había visto de esa manera, de seguro así será más emocionante- respondió con interés.

-Muy bien ¡Lo haremos!- Gon levantó el puño en el aire.

-¿Qué les parece formar un grupo juntos?- su pregunta los sorprendió.

-¿Estás interesado en esto, Kurapika?- el castaño parecía confundido.

-Sí, algo así- respondió vagamente.

-¡Pues entonces está decidido!- volvió a levantar el puño en el aire.

-No es obligatorio participar- continuó Beans- Les daremos unas horas para decidirse. Los interesados deberán usar zetsu a las 6:45, siendo transportados nuevamente aquí para recibir la información sobre la prueba. A las 7:00 dará comienzo- tomó un poco de aire- Se me olvidaba mencionarles que yo junto con un comité secreto seremos los jueces ¿Alguna duda?

-¿Podemos traer armas a la prueba?- preguntó una voz.

-Sí, por supuesto. Pueden traer consigo todo lo que consideren necesario ¿Hay más preguntas?- pasó su vista entre los cazadores, pero ninguno parecía tener alguna inquietud- Entonces, nos vemos a las 6:45. Los esperaremos ansiosos- luego de decir esto, sin previo aviso, cada cazador regresó al lugar donde se encontraba antes de ser llevado allí.

-Eso fue extraño- Gon observó el lugar al que regresaron.

-Sí. Hey, Gon ¿haremos la prueba verdad?- parecía inseguro.

-Sí- asintió el castaño- Formaremos grupo con Kurapika. Será como los viejos tiempos- sonrió.

-Y…- al parecer algo lo inquietaba- ¿Crees que a Biscuit le interese algo así?

-¿A Bisky?- se lo pensó por un momento- Hay riquezas de por medio así que supongo que sí ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Etto… creo que sería buena idea si la invitamos a unirse con nosotros- tenía un leve sonrojo- Ya sabes por lo fuerte que es…

-¡Claro! Es muy buena idea- sonrió- Llámala- propuso.

-Eh… si- el albino sacó un celular de su bolsillo y buscó entre sus contacto. Al llegar al nombre de la chica dudó un momento, pero luego presionó el botón de llamada.

El celular de la joven comenzó a sonar, y no pasó mucho para que escuchara su dulce voz.

_-¿Hola?_

-Biscuit.

_-¿Killua?_

-Sí, soy yo. Escucha, ¿Sabes lo de la noticia del presidente, verdad?

_-Sí. Estuve en la reunión._

-¿Qué opinas de la prueba? ¿La harás?

_-Mmm… tal vez. Puede que sea interesante._

-Hay riquezas de por medio, de seguro la harás.

_-Eres muy cruel pensando eso de mí._

-Bueno, suponiendo que lo hagas, ¿Formarías grupo con nosotros?

_-¿A qué se debe este repentino interés de querer trabajar conmigo?_

-Solo responde a la pregunta, abuela.

_-Mmm, lo haré o no lo haré_- el albino dio un suspiro de impaciencia. Ella rió- _Muy bien, acepto tu propuesta. Nos vemos allí._

-De acuerdo. Adiós.

_-Bye- bye._

Luego de colgar, una sonrisa adornaba el rostro de Killua.


	2. El añorado Reencuentro

__**I ****G**ot **U** __

**.**

**.**

__**L**os personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.

.

.

__**S**ummary:

**T**ras la muerte del presidente Netero se realiza un evento para seleccionar un nuevo presidente. Por distintos motivos, Gon, Killua, Kurapika y Leorio se vuelven a encontrar, formando nuevamente un grupo, aunque con otros integrantes más. Biscuit, ha perdido algo muy preciado para ella, y Killua decide ayudarla a seguir adelante sin "eso". El futuro de Neon pende de un fino hilo, y Kurapika deberá hacer todo lo que este a su alcance para que no se corte ¿Qué será de ellos?

**.**

.

.

**Capitulo 2:** _El añorado reencuentro_

-¿Y?- preguntó Gon- ¿Vendrá con nosotros?

-Sí- afirmó Killua felizmente.

-Entonces es hora de prepararse- sonrió el castaño.

Pasaron el tiempo que les quedaba alistando todo lo que les parecía necesario para sobrevivir. Gon decidió llevar su caña de pescar, por si acaso. Killua consiguió un nuevo skate similar al anterior.

Cuando faltaban pocos minutos para "la hora x", ambos se pusieron mochilas al hombro, y luego de un pequeño suspiro, utilizaron zetzu, lo que los llevaría hacia una nueva aventura.

Fueron transportados a aquel lugar de la misma manera que la vez anterior. Cuando estuvieron en aquella sala, recorrieron el lugar con la vista. No había rastro de Beans ni de ningún otro cazador que fuera a darles instrucciones.

-Parece que tendremos que esperar- Gon estaba ansioso.

-Así parece- el albino escudriñaba entre la multitud buscando a cierta muchacha.

-¡Hey, Kurapika!- el castaño agitó su mano para recibir al rubio, pero al parecer, éste no estaba solo.

-Gon, Killua- les sonrió el rubio. Estaba tomado de la mano con una chica de cabellos rosados y ojos verdes. Ella tímidamente los observó a ambos.

-¿Eh?- el castaño la miró sorprendido.

-¿Quién es ella?- la señalo Killua.

-Ella es mi jefa, Neon Nostrade- la joven se sonrojó.

-Gusto en conocerlos- dijo inclinando levemente la cabeza. Gon la imitó, pero Killua miró al rubio extrañado.

-Está bien que sea tu jefa y todo eso pero ¿Por qué la trajiste a una prueba como esta? No creo que pueda usar nen…

-Tienes razón, no puede usar nen, pero ella viene conmigo. Esto no quebranta las reglas ya que nos permitieron traer "todo" lo que creíamos necesario- explicó Kurapika.

-Ya veo, pero eso no explica el por qué la trajiste.

-Escapó de casa- confesó un poco sombrío.

-Bueno- intervino Gon- Su presencia no genera ningún problema para nosotros. Es bienvenida al grupo señorita Neon- le sonrió.

-Gracias- dijo ella sonrojándose.

Su vestimenta no era muy apropiada para la prueba que se avecinaba: tenía un vestido de seda mangas largas color beige, y unos zapatos de tacón color rosa.

-¡Killua! ¡Gon!-una voz inconfundible los llamó mientras se acercaba.

Cuando estuvo junto a ellos, Biscuit les regaló una gran sonrisa. Tenía puesto un traje muy diferente de su habitual vestido. Vestía una camisa blanca con una faja de color negro a la altura de su cintura remarcando su figura, un short marrón chocolate, unas medias a mitad de muslo color negras, y unos tacos marrones a juego. Su rubia cabellera se encontraba suelta al viento. Al verla el albino se ruborizó levemente.

-Los eché de menos- dijo ella con dulzura.

-Que dices, solo fueron unas horas de separación- replicó Killua.

-¡Bisky-chan!- Gon sonrió a la recién llegada.

-¿Quién es ella?- preguntó el rubio. Biscuit se sonrojó al verlo y darse cuenta que se refería a ella. Abrió la boca para responder.

-Es una anciana de más de 50 años que toma la forma de una niña para seducir hombres- respondió el albino rápidamente y sin remordimientos.

-¡KILLUA!- biscuit gritó molesta caminando hacia él, pero en su corto trayecto, tropezó con sus propios zapatos. El albino la sostuvo apoyando una mano en su hombro y otra en su pecho. Ella se sonrojo.

-No entiendo a que viene tu sonrojo, después de todo eres plana- comentó.

-¡Maldito mocoso!- gritó con un tic en el ojo. Dio una patada a Killua que lo mandó a volar- Una de las razones que haya cambiado mi vestimenta es que así puedo incluso te puedo dar patadas.

-Bisky-chan, creo que olvidaste que tienes tacos puestos- opinó Gon acuclillado junto a Killua tocándolo con una ramita- Creo que se te fue la mano esta vez. Parece estar muerto- Ella le dio una mirada asesina.

-Mi nombre es Biscuit Kruguer, y soy la maestra de estos dos- estrechó la mano del rubio.

-Yo soy Kurapika, y ella es Neon- le sonrió- gusto en conocerla.

Neon observó a la chica, e inflando las mejillas tomó del brazo al rubio. Biscuit la miró detenidamente. Ambas se observaron con cierta rivalidad.

Killua y Gon regresaron hacia ellos.

-Sigues golpeando igual de fuerte, anciana- el albino se frotó la mejilla golpeada.

-Tú…- lo atravesó con la mirada.

-Bueno, bueno- habló Beans desde el mismo lugar de la otra vez- Al parecer tenemos un gran número de cazadores que participarán en el evento- recorrió el salón con la mirada- Muy bien. Sin más les digo que la prueba inicia ahora mismo. Lo único que les aconcejo es que luchen para sobrevivir, y que si es necesario pueden matar a quien sea para cumplir su objetivo.

-¡Espera!- una voz lo detuvo- Dinos de qué va esta prueba- exigió.

-Usted son Hunters- les sonrió- Demuestren de que están hechos sobreviviendo mientras reúnen la información necesaria para pasar el desafío.

Luego de decir esto, todo a su alrededor volvió a oscurecerse. Cuando el proceso se detuvo, se vieron atrapados en un extraño bosque, y no había rastro del ayudante del presidente o cualquier otro juez. La confusión se podía oler en el aire.

-¿Qué haremos?- preguntó Gon- No entiendo de qué va todo esto- empezó a salirle humo de la cabeza.

-Por ahora lo único que podemos hacer es, como ya han dicho, sobrevivir hasta que obtengamos alguna información- declaró la rubia autoritaria.

-Tiene razón, lo mejor será que encontremos un lugar dónde pasar la noche- propuso Kurapika.

Se adentraron en el bosque, dejando a los otros cazadores atrás.

-Muchos empezaran pronto a cazar a otros hunters- observó Killua atento a su entorno.

-No hay de qué preocuparse- Biscuit parecía muy confiada- Después de todo somos un grupo de cazadores profesionales ¿No?

-Hay todo tipo de cazadores rondando en busca de eliminar la competencia. No podemos bajar la guardia- continuaba muy atento.

-Kura-kun- lo llamó Neon- ¡Estoy cansada de caminar! ¡Quiero descansar!- se quejó con las mejillas infladas.

-Está bien, Neon-sama- cedió en un instante-Será mejor pasar la noche aquí.

-Eso no es lo mejor para nosotros- opinó el albino molesto- Es lo mejor para callar a esa molesta chica.

-Hum. Si no te gusta puedes irte solo a buscar otro lugar donde dormir- habló Neon.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- empezó a gritar.

-Bueno, una chica debe tener su merecido descanso para cultivar la belleza- la rubia empezó a prepararse para dormir.

-Enserio crees…

De repente, una flecha de nen voló hacia ellos. Ninguno tuvo problemas para esquivarla, y Kurapika cargó a Neon quien era la única incapaz de hacerlo. Las flechas seguían volando hacia ellos en distintas direcciones. Se vieron obligados a separarse, adentrándose en distintas partes del oscuro y silencioso bosque.

Gon había sido llevado hacia el sur, dónde se encontró con el atacante, y decidió perseguirlo cuando éste intentó escapar. Kurapika y Neon se encontraban en el este, también persiguiendo al usuario de nen que los había atacado. Killua y Biscuit se encontraban en el norte, con la diferencia que quien los había atacado no huyó de ellos, plantándose decido a enfrentarlos.

-El primer enemigo a aparecido- declaró Biscuit sin ningún temor, de pié junto a Killua sobre la rama de un gran árbol.


End file.
